Voices of My Heart
by Sumimurasan
Summary: Aku merasa sangat tidak adil padamu. Perasaan ini mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang egois. "Nee Sasuke." Aku berbicara tepat di belakang telingamu. "Hm?" Daisuki. "Terimakasih." Perasaanku ini akan terus berlanjut apapun yang terjadi.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Voices of My Heart © Sumimurasan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini didedikasikan untuk hadiah ulangtahun bagi tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum simpul ketika melihatmu duduk di pinggiran gladah yang menyajikan pantai dengan hamparan lautan luas berwarna biru menandakan bahwa sang laut memiliki dasar yang cukup dalam. Aku melangkah pelan di atas pasir pantai, menimbulkan bekas-bekas sepatu yang tercetak jelas di atas pasir putih yang terlihat bersih. Nampaknya kehadiranku sama sekali tidak mengusik lamunanmu sehingga kau tampak tak menyadari kedatanganku saat ini yang menghampirimu.

"Kau melamun."

Kau hanya membalas kalimatku dengan senyuman. Sebelum akhirnya kau menatap kearahku seraya bertanya. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"Baru saja."

"Duduklah, aku ingin kau melihat sunset yang indah ini." Aku menurut saja. Duduk di sampingmu dengan melihat ke arah laut luas. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini aku bisa mencium wangi maskulin yang mengguar dari tubuhmu.

"Ombaknya bergemuruh merdu di telingaku."

"Tentu."

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih memilih untuk mendengar deburan ombak seharian penuh ketimbang harus mendengarkan celotehan temanku yang terus menceritakan tentang kekasihnya." Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan tawa renyah yang tak kau tanggapi sama sekali.

"Benarkah?" Kau bertanya dengan mata masih memandang lekat kearah matahari berwarna orange yang warnanya memantul pada lautan biru luas yang berhadapan dengan langit senja yang memanjakan mata.

"Ya. Dan kau tahu? Aku lebih memilih menghitung sejumlah burung layang-layang putih yang beterbangan ketimbang harus berhitung menggunakan rumus yang rumit itu." Aku berkata demikian seraya memandangi kawanan burung layang-layang putih yang berterbangan di langit senja sekitar laut dengan ombaknya yang memukau.

"Dan kau tau?" Dia menirukan gaya bicaraku yang terdengar lucu di telingaku. Aku terkekeh menertawainya sebelum kemudian berkata. "Apa?"

"Kau mengganggu ketenanganku dengan celotehanmu itu."

"Hei!" Aku memukul bahumu pelan ketika kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutmu. Kau berusaha menghindar ketika kau hendak melayangkan pukulan keduaku padamu. Kau berlari di atas pasir pantai putih di tepian pantai berusaha menghindariku yang terus mengejarmu.

Menyenangkan sekali.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Bisa ambilkan buku di lokerku?"

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya." Walau begitu, aku tetap menuruti perintahnya. Berjalan ke arah loker tempatnya menaruh buku-buku pelajaran dan benda-benda tak penting lainnya.

"Krek."

Bunyi kunci terdengar ketika aku membukanya. Aku menarik pintu loker itu dengan satu kali tarikan sebuah benda ringan jatuh dengan gerakan melayang.

Penasaran. Aku memungutnya yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Kertas berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink pucat dengan sederetan tulisan tapi di pinggir atasnya. Membentuk serangkaian nama yang ditulis dengan menggunakan enam huruf hiragana.

Yamanaka Ino.

Aku mengingatnya, seorang _ikebana_ yang duduk di tahun yang sama denganku. Gadis manis yang terang-terangan mengejar Sasuke.

Aku tidak bermaksud lancang atau apapun itu, tapi yang jelas ada paksaan dalam diriku yang menyuruhku untuk segera membukanya.

Di dalam amplop itu aku bisa melihat selembar kertas berwarna senada dengan warna amplopnya yang bisa ku pastikan itu adalah surat cinta. Walau itu masih persepsiku, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu.

Surat cinta itu untuk si empunya loker di depanku yang tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri yang tragisnya merupakan orang yang aku sukai. Saat itu pula kurasakan suatu perasaan yang memenuhi dadaku. Yang membuat nafasku memburu dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku.

Sesak.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dan sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan, aku selalu pulang sekolah bersamamu karena arah rumah kami berdekatan dan tentunya searah. Dalam perjalanan aku tak berbicara mengenai banyak hal seperti biasanya. Fikiranku terus saja dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Surat cinta itu masih terlipat rapi, kuselipkan di dalam kamus bahasaku agar tak mengundang curigamu. Masih tak siap untukku bila harus memberikannya saat ini, aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk semuanya.

_Jahat bukan?_

"Bisakah kita mampir ke pantai, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja."

Sesampainya disana aku segera mengambil posisi duduk tepat dipinggiran sebuah gladah yang biasa kami berdua tempati. Duduk memeluk lutut dengan pandangan mata ke arah laut namun fikiran tidak demikian. Untuk saat ini aku sangat tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Terlalu sulit untukku memulai pembicaraan berat mengenai surat itu.

Kau mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahku yang kini mengubah posisi menjadi menunduk tanpa merasa terganggu dengan aku yang bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Entah kau tidak menyadari itu atau berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan ketika aku diam seperti ini dan terus menunduk. Kini aku menengadah menatap langit sore dengan guratan warna orange yang terlihat elok. Tak bertahan lama aku dalam posisi yang dimikian, kini aku menatap wajahmu dari samping karena memang posisimu yang duduk di sampingku. Sinar matahari sore seolah turut ikut menambah kesan rupawan dalam dirimu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, memperhatikan setiap detail wajahmu yang rupawan itu.

"Terpesona eh?"

Saat itu juga kurasakan panas dikedua pipiku. Oh aku merasa malu ketika tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ataupun mengelak karena memang begitu adanya. Alhasil aku hanya memkul bahumu. Sama seperti kemarin sore.

"Hei kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal itu?"

"Diam kau Sasuke!"

"Oh kau malu Hinata?" Kau tertawa mengejek.

"SASUKE!." Aku berteriak ketika kau berancang-ancang untuk pergi berlari menjauhiku.

Aku melepas sepatu sekolahku dan menanggalkan tas ranselku sebelum mengejarmu yang terus berlari menjauhiku.

Kau juga melepas sepatumu dan melemparkan tasmu asal, sebelum kemudia berlari di tepian pantai. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas karena sinar matahari senja yang bersinar terlalu terang dan seolah menyilaukan pandangan. Aku hanya bisa melihat siluetmu yang berlari dan terlihat sekali berusaha untuk menggodaku agar ikut berlari mengjarmu.

Semua ini seolah tak asing. Semua seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang dengan tokoh dan latar yang sama.

"Berhenti!." Aku berteriak memerintah meskipun aku tau kau tidak akan menghiraukannya. Lama dalam posisi saling berkejaran itu membuatku lelah dan akupun memutuskan untuk bergerak ketepi, ketempat semula dimana aku menanggalkan sepatu dan tas sekolahku. Diam sejenak memerhatikan ombak.

Ada perasaan gelisah dalam diriku yang terus memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku terus membuang nafas kasar. Berharap dapat sedikit saja membuang perasaan gelisah yang memenuhi dada dan mendesak keluar. Perasaan bersalah itu juga turut hadir dan membayang-banyangiku mengenai surat cinta yang terselip di helaian kamusku yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tasku.

"Duduklah." Suaranya yang berat membuyarkan semua anganku.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang beristirahat sambil berdiri mematung seperti itu. Menggelikan." Dia mengejekku. Aku tahu itu dia lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana, namun aku malas menanggapinya. Aku tidak mau mengiraukannya dan lebih memeilih duduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuknya.

Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu yang kini kembali berada di sampingku. Rasa bersalah itu kembali ada bersamaan dengan kedatanganmu, seolah mendesakku untuk memberikan surat itu padamu. Juga rasa gelisah yang bersamaan muncul dengan hadirnya rasa bersalah itu. Rasa gelisah yang memaksaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu.

_Aku merasa sangat tidak adil padamu._

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

Aku mengambil tasku yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari posisiku saat ini. Mengeluarkan isinya dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Aku, menemukan ini di dalam lokermu." Aku sedikit menyesal telah melakukan hal itu.

_Perasaan ini mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang egois._

Aku menyodorkan sebuah surat itu, tanpa banyak bicara kau mengambilnya dari tanganku. Mambukanya dan membacanya dengan senyuman terukir di bibir tipismu. Walau samar tapi aku bisa melihatnya jelas, ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari senyuman itu, kebahagiaan yang membuahkan rasa sakit padaku yang melihatnya.

Aku bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa perasaanku padamu benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak dapat terbalas.

"Ino kah?"

"Ya." Kau menjawab dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada deretan huruf yang merangkai sebuah kalimat yang entah apa isinya.

Dan aku tahu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang aku lontarkan.

"Surat cinta eh?" dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar mewakili kebodohanku yang teramat sangat. Yang menyeretku pada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika kepalamu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Persepsiku benar-benar terbukti.

Oh betapa banyaknya perbuatan bodoh yang aku lakukan hari ini. Dan akupun memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku darimu ketika pandanganku mulai kabur. Begitu lemahnya aku.

"Satu hal lagi Sasuke."

Aku berkata tanpa menatapnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku bahwa dia melihatku menatap lekat kearahku. Kalau terus begini, air mataku bisa keluar bersamaan dengan kehadiranmu yang terus membuatku merasakan sesak

_Aku menyukaimu._

Dalam hati aku terus menyuarakan itu, namun lisanku malah mengatakan yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal itu. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah terlalu sore."

"Baiklah."

Kau memakai kembali sepatumu yang sempat kau tanggalkan. Aku tidak mau memperhatikan itu, lebih memilih memperhatikan laut dan deburan ombaknya. Suara favoritku yang kini seolah menertawakanku dan terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telingaku karena aku yang tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Ayo."

Sampai aku tidak sadar denganmu yang tengah berdiri di posisinya dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur kepadaku dan tangan yang lain memegang tali ransel berwarna hitam milikmu. Entah kemana surat cinta itu, aku merasa tidak melihatnya dan memang aku tidak mau untuk melihatnya saat ini.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini." Masih berbicara tanpa menatapnya.

Kau tampak menimbang-nimbang, untuk pergi atau tetap disini karena kau yang tidak mau meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku sendirian.

"Sebentar lagi." Tambahku.

_Ada sebuah harapan dalam benakku_.

"Baiklah aku duluan. Sampai jumpa Hinata." Kau melambaikan tanganmu seraya berjalan menjauhiku.

_Bukan itu._

"Ya." Jawabku lirih tanpa membalas lambaian tangannya yang kini tak terlihat lagi.

_Bukan itu yang aku harapkan._

Hingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Bersama dengan deburan ombak yang semakin lama semakin terdengar tak ramah juga sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

Aku hanya sendirian. Duduk sendirian dengan menatap langkah kakinya yang membekas di pasir putih yang menjadi alas dudukku saat ini.

Matahari menghilang tak terlihat lagi seiring dengan kepergianmu barusan. Langit senja tak berwarna orange lagi. Yang ada kini hanya langit gelap dengan goresan-goresan lembayung senja yang masih tersisa.

Aku menunduk. Semakin dalam.

Dengan mata terpejam erat. Erat sekali sampai aku merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan atau bahkan membiarkan airmataku keluar hanya karena hal seperti ini. Hal yang sepele yang saat itu juga mengancurkan perasaanku.

Namun percuma. Pertahanan yang kubuat dan benteng kelopak mata yang terpejam erat tetap saja dapat meloloskan air mataku yang perlahan muncul semakin banyak.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku menangis.

Kita terbiasa bersama. Dari kecil hingga kita beranjak dalam suatu lingkungan yang di sebut keluarga walau tak sedarah ataupun serumah. Sekian lama bersama-sama membuatku tahu persis perangai yang kau miliki. Di mata orang lain yang baru melihatmu kau adalah seorang pendiam yang membosankan juga tak menarik. Tapi menurutku kau adalah seseorang yang asik. Kau bagaikan kakak bagiku yang memang tak memiliki saudara. Kau selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi padaku. Sifatmi yang seperti itu hanya di tunjukkan kpadaku yang membuatku merasa bangga sekaligus terharu..

Terbiasa bersama setelah sekian lama membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak biasa. Rasa untuk ingin selalu bersamanya. Sebuah perasaan yang awalnya ku rasa wajar-wajar saja. Namun pada akhirnya kini kusadari aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Menginginkanmu. Selalu bersamaku.

Perasaan yang membuatku takut merusak semuanya ketika aku berterus terang dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Juga perasaan sesak ketika aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota Tokyo yang menyukai sahabatku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku menengadah. Melihat sosok itu berdiri di hadapanku membelakangiku. "Ternyata kau memang masih berada disini."

"Sa-sasuke." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranmu yang menurutku tiba-tiba itu karena aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganmu.

"Ada apa?"

Aku diam. Tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.

Kemudian kau berbalik, berjalan melewatiku dan berhenti tepat di belakangku yang dalam posisi duduk. Aku memperhatikan laut di hadapanku yang tidak menunjukkan lagi kilau birunya karena sang langit telah berubah menjadi kelam. Tak ada lagi biru disana, begitupun dengan sang laut yang berada di hadapanku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang menyelimuti bahuku. Kurasa ini adalah jaket yang di pakai oleh Sasuke dan disampirkan di kedua bahuku. Aku diam, terlalu lelah barang untuk mengeluarkan satu kata saja.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku kembali merasakan pandanganku yang mengabur. Nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkanku membuatku merasa terharu akan perhatian yang terang-terangan kau tunjukkan padaku. Namun penyebab air mata yang kini berada di pelupuk mataku adalah bukti rasa sesak itu, rasa sesak yang membuatku merasa kehabisan oksigen. Rasa sesak yang menyeruak dan mengundang airmataku untuk menetes walau tanpa aku mau untuk itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata."

Beruntung kau berada di belakangku hingga kau tidak akan bisa melihat airmataku yang menetes menuruni pipiku walau hanya satu titik saja. Aku lekas mengusapnya. Aku lemah, tapi aku tidak mau terlihat lemah.

Kau berjalan. Memunguti tas dan sepatuku yang berserakan. Mataku tidak bisa untuk tidak terpaku padamu. Melihat gerak-gerikmu. Kau mendekat ke arahku berdiri menjulang tinggi di depanku. Menyodorkan tas dan juga sepatuku. Aku mengambilnya dan menatapmu. Tapi aku tidak mau menatap ke arah kedua mutiara hitam itu, karena kau terlalu pintar untuk membaca keadaanku dari mataku. Dari mataku yang jelas sekali terlihat sembab dan merah. Aku rasanya perlu bersyukur pada suasana pantai di malam yang gelap seperti ini, hanya menyediakan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu taman. Hingga wajahku yang tampak lesu tak bisa terlihat jelas olehmu. Mungkin.

Kau kembali berbalik. Aku kini memutuskan untuk berdiri, takut kau tinggalkan seorang diri lagi seperti tadi.

Namun sikapmu saat ini membuat kedua alisku saling bertaut. Kau malah berjongkok di depanku lalu berkata. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

Tidak ada alasan untukku menolak.

Ah tidak.

Tapi aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memikirkan alasan untuk menolak. Biarkan aku berada sedekat ini denganmu, mencium aroma tubuhmu, menerima perhatianmu walau masih tak pasti apa bentuk dari perhatian itu dan walau ku tahu kau tak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku. Entah itu hanya perhatian kepada sesama teman atau—ah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang lain dari itu.

Aku menengadah. Mataku berhadapan dengan langit pekat yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang dengan berbagai ukuran yang saling memamerkan cahayanya. Aku serasa sedang berhadapan dengan matamu yang memang sepekat malam.

_Kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap satu kali lagi?_

"_Nee_ Sasuke." Aku berbicara tepat di belakang telingamu.

"Hm?" Kau menjawab tanpa mengehntikan langkahmu yang berjalan lebih lambat karena memang langkahmu akan terasa semakin berat karena aku yang kini menjadi beban bagi tubuhmu.

_Daisuki._

"Terimakasih."

_Perasaanku ini akan terus berlanjut apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku berharap suatu hari Sasuke bisa membalas perasaanku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

**Review plisss.**

**Ini hanya fanfic sederhana yang saya buat. Mungkin gaje tapi saya berharap kalian mau mereview cerita yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini bersarang di salah satu folder di laptop saya.**

**Fanfic ini hanya sebagai penyelang untuk fanfic saya yang sesungguhnya yang sebentar lagi akan saya publish.**

**Spesialnya fic merupakan hadiah untuk Hyuuga Hinata yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun. Otanjoubie omodettou Hinata-chan ;-)**

**Berikan tanggapannya ya minna,**

**.**

**Salam kenal.**

**Salam sayang.**

**Review plisss.**


End file.
